


thus proven

by oofmybones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: Bruce will always think Thor is worthy.





	thus proven

**Author's Note:**

> i have had this in my drafts forgotten for a long ass time and i now just decided to dig it up and finish it to at least be able to post it
> 
> soo here it is: thorbruce goodness
> 
> enjoy ❤

 

* * *

 

When Bruce woke up before Thor that day, the first thing he feels is Thor's arm wrapped around his waist in a strong hold. Its warm, familiar and reassuring, and Bruce wouldn't want to leave at all if he didn't have anything to do. Bruce slipped out from the god's grip slowly, stood up and kissed Thor's forehead, and made his way to the bathroom of their shared space to jetstart his day.

Everything was going smoothly that morning, seemingly.

Bruce had came back to their room to wake Thor up and coerce him to their kitchen, to eat breakfast together like they always do in the morning.

But then Bruce opens their bedroom door, only to find Thor there, standing in the middle of the room while clutching Bruce's shirt and staring at nothing.

Bruce knew, right then and there, that Thor wasn't feeling up to par that particular day.

"Honey?" Bruce's voice breaks through the silence, and Thor just replies with a sigh. "I will be down in a moment, sweetheart," the god says, his voice seething a bit of sorrow.

"I know, but are you bothered by anything? I made some breakfast and its waiting for you, maybe we can talk about what has you shaking with nerves." Bruce moves to get closer to the man, and settle his comforting hands on Thor's arm.

Bruce held a concerned look on his face, but his eyes were looking at him with pure care. Thor seemed reluctant but he was still listening, so Bruce continues trying to calm him down, even slightly.

"Honey, please tell me what you're feeling. I won't judge you, you know I wouldn't." One of Bruce's hands moves to entwine Thor's own, and their fingers tangle tightly.

Thor just decides to take in a shaky breath and mutters: "I don't know if I am worthy for someone like you. You are everything I more than deserve. I'm just a lonely god whose only way of power is his hammer. I'm _weak_. For that, I'm sorry if I am not enough."

Bruce's eyes widen a little, caught off guard with what Thor had said.

"Honey—honey, look at me," Bruce moves to Thor's front and brings one of his hands to clad Thor's face. He tries to meet the god's eyes, and he does, but Thor is hesitant.

"What spurred this on, Thor?" Bruce asks, and Thor's eyes flash an emotion Bruce has always known.

Bruce doesn't ask any further and instead softens. He places a light kiss on the corner of Thor's lips and his hand trails to the man's short golden hair, all the while wearing a soft but weary smile.

Thor looks down at Bruce as he wears that smile, and Bruce just takes the hint to talk again.

"Thor." Bruce's face is full of adoration and sincerity as he looks at Thor. He bears bursting affection for Thor and he doesn't deny that.

"You don't have to be worthy to gain my affection," Bruce patiently says, keeping eye contact with Thor. "I love you, and I choose you, Thor. I only want you, and no one else."

Bruce runs his thumb on Thor's cheek. "Baby, you're enough for me. I dont care if your hammer is your only strength. I love you, Thor, and it doesnt mean I would love you any less without it," He says as he takes his shirt away from Thor's hands. "Always."

Bruce wraps his arms around Thor, burying his face in the god's neck while on his tiptoes. He feels Thor pull him closer, the man leaning his head in Bruce's shoulder, pressing a kiss to Bruce's collarbone. Thor whispers quietly, enough for Bruce to hear, "I love you too, darling." Bruce smiles into Thor's shirt. "All too much."

Bruce will always think Thor is worthy.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> those thorbuce hurt/comfort fics?? consider me sold
> 
> thanks for reading ❤❤


End file.
